There is tremendous use of heat-sealable, plastic bottles worldwide for they are convenient for the consumer and relatively inexpensive to make. Many food and medicinal products can be contained within these bottles. An inner seal attached to the bottle underneath the cap prevents leakage of the bottle contents and can provide an indication of tampering with the contents of the bottle.
In the use of such bottles, most often a utensil, such as a spoon, is utilized to remove the product from the bottle. However, there is no convenient way to level the contents of the spoon for the precise measurement of product. Methods such as tapping the spoon or leveling the spoon with a second utensil are wasteful, messy and cumbersome. Thus, a need exists for a bottle having a convenient means to remove excess product from the spoon as it is withdrawn from the bottle.
In addition, a need exists for a bottle having an attached an inner seal on the rim of the opening of the bottle to minimize bacterial contamination and to minimize leakage of the product contained therein.
Accordingly, an object of the present invention is to provide an improved, heat-sealable plastic bottle with an internal scraper and having an inner seal attached to the rim of the bottle opening.